dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 104
Episode 104 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured the second appearance of Mercedes Carrera. Prev: Episode 103 Next: Episode 105 Highlights * To be added Videos Played # Video Games Have Cultural Effects (Ryan Wiley) # [[Troll or Not a Troll|''Troll or Not a Troll]] -''' 'I'm Afraid of Sex Education' Kid (can't find) # 2014 Fox News Detroit MRA vs Feminist (similar) # HIDDEN CAM: #GayWeddingCakes at Muslim Bakeries? # UVA’s Phi Kappa Psi Frat Will Sue Rolling Stone for Campus Rape Story # Pentagon Planned 'Gay Bomb' (Alex Jones) # Insane Lady at National Security Action Summit to Rick Santorum : Obama Tried to Nuke Charleston # North Korea Recruiting Women For "PLEASURE SQUAD" (Kim Jong-un) # Democrats Still Support Slavery (Caiden Cowger) # Some video criticizing TJ (can't find) # FL Baker: We’re Getting Death Threats over Refusal to Make Anti-Gay Cake # RWW News: Jerry Kenney And Peter LaBarbera Make The Case Against Homosexuality # Alabama Man Freed After Decades on Death Row # Green Power Ranger Jason David Frank talks Faith, Future with CBN NEWS # (Q&A Segment videos) Start of the Show The episode started with Mercedes Carrera talking about "Fucking Machines" oppressing male porn stars. The Drunken Peasants watched and refuted [[Ryan Wiley|Ryan "Hitler Lives On In My Heart And Anus" Wiley]] talk about the evils of video games and defend Anita Sarkeesian. They watched a feminazi debate an MRA agent, Steven Crowder being a cunt, Rolling Stone getting stoned, Alex Jones ranting about bombs that will turn everyone gay, Rick Scrotum on the commie in the White House, Kim Jong-Un's sex slaves, kid exposing Obama's satanic gay agenda, Josh Moronstein ruining a bakery, most boring man on the planet, the world's first ahomosexualist, 30 years of racism, and Green Ranger talking 'bout some Jesus. It was then followed by boring ass questions. Middle of the Show To be added End of the Show To be added Quotes * "And that's a job (male porn star) that, you know, you wouldn't want stolen from you; you're not going to find another job like that. It's not like when you get fired from Walmart then you get a job from Target. You know, if you get fired as a male porn star, it's not like there's any other job that involves sticking your dick into things.... Maybe Catholic priests, I guess" -TJ on male porn stars losing their jobs * "He should just tattoo his math degree to his face" -TJ on Ryan Wiley's boner for his math degree * "I fuck with hate." - Mercedes Carrera * "Yeah. Jesus is cool." - TJ * "America is losing." - Ben * ''"The government made bakers bake! It's slavery!" - ''TJ reveals the truth. * "Fuck that cake!"- DP * "I don't believe in gay people"- some conservative dumbass Trivia * Ben reveals he's gay and is in love with a man named Steven. Not much is known about Steven. Steven likes to lay in bed and write hate porn. * Obama is apparently a communist dictator. * Mercedes Carrera does not want to be on Kim Jong Un's Pleasure Squad. * TJ is an illusion. TJ agrees.Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Mercedes Carrera